


Escape

by Katherine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Children of Earth - Day 1, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You're pregnant," Jack had said as he pushed Gwen up the stairs, away from the bomb.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 6





	Escape

"You're pregnant," Jack had said as he pushed Gwen up the stairs, away from the bomb, in what would be his last moments before dying. (His _latest_ last moments before a death.) Strange to hear that aloud. It was so very new, the declaration from an alien-touched informant and then mere moments before shown on the medical equipment that Gwen still thought of as Owen's. That one pulsing red dot, displayed on the shape of her on the screen.

She had escaped from the explosion and the bright-jacketed men, put herself at the wheel of the fake emergency vehicle. She had to get home, get Rhys. Grab nothing unless she could be very quick indeed, only get herself and her husband to safety. Get _away._ Torchwood's emergency plans were about retreating to the Hub, sheltering there. Not about leaving, in a rush of threat and explosion and fear.

Get home, get out, start running. Herself, and Rhys, and their future child.


End file.
